yovanipokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yovani
Yovani's Pokemon Adventure Yovani (Japanese: イジイ''Yajini'') is Leonardo's younger brother. He is a beginning trainer from Olivine City. He is the main character of ''Yovani's Pokemon Adventure, ''hence the name ''Yovani's''' Pokemon Adventure. Yovani was raised in Hoenn, but moved to Johto in 2007, when his dad had gotten the job of Indigo Plateau co-manager. He is currently in Kanto, getting ready to leave for Hoenn. Character Journey Yovani is a 12 year old boy fulfilling his dream to become a Pokemon Master. He was born on April 16, and when that day hit 10 years later, he got out of bed racing to go to the man that could help him succeed to his dream, Professor Elm. Professor Elm, as Yovani heard on his favorite news magazine "Pokemon Insider," was the man who started everybody in Johto's journey, and he knew if he wanted to even get a head start, he needed to meet up with Professor Elm. Once meeting Elm, Yovani chose Totodile as his starter Pokemon as of his older brother owning a Feraligatr, the final evolution of Totodile, which seem to have a really good connection with him. On his journey, Yovani has caught many pokemon such as a Mareep, and Growlithe, and has trained them really well. He has also met many people, which he has collected the numbers on his Pokegear. At first Yovani had alot to learn about becoming a Pokemon trainer, but since he had many friends to back him up, he learned quick and was soon a pretty professional battler. When first battling a gym leader, Yovani expected very very powerful trainers but finally understood that they weren't that much tougher than he was and quickly zoomed through that process. Over time, his dedication to training paid off when he went to challenge the Silver Conference. Advaning through all rounds. In the final battle between him and a kid named Isaaic, was where his dedication was really tested. At the time he had caught many pokemon, but had only three that he thought of as "pretty strong." The battle was six-on-six, Yovani using Feraligatr, Ampharos, Growlithe, and Leonardo's Donphan, Gyarados, and Farfetch'd, and Isaaic using Pidgeotto, Dragonair, Hitmontop, Electabuzz, Dugtrio, and Beedrill. The battle took over 45 minutes, and they had to cut the battle in half, each taking 23 minutes. When his Growlithe evolved later that day due to exposure of a Fire Stone given by Bill's grandfather, both Growlithe, and Yovani were real excited to finally meet the point of evolution to Arcanine. Yovani has entered in many different tournaments such as the Pokeathlon, Bug-catching contest, Safari Zone, and the Goldenrod Tag Battle. Family Yovani lived with his mom and dad in Hoenn, until he had to leave for Johto when he was 9 years old. He had to leave because his dad had been hired a co-manager of the Indigo Plateau. Yovani's father soon left and hasn't been seen since, but is contacted every day or so through phone to check up on him. He took his Manectric with him. Yovani's brother, Leonardo, is alot older than Yovani. He is 17 years old, and a lot more experienced trainer than Yovani. Leonardo started with Torchic while in Hoenn, and has trained it ever since. Now it is a strong Blaziken, nicknamed Sinch. Leonardo has competed in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh Pokemon League, and didn't win any. He couldn't attend the Kanto because it had been full. He plans to join this year. Pokemon Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Johto Category:Characters in Kanto